JPH9-256926A discloses a technique that cools a fuel injection valve using coolant at a temperature lower than engine coolant as a control of a direct injection internal combustion engine. This technique actively cools fuel to prevent a phenomenon caused by a temperature rise of the fuel injection valve such as an actuation failure and a variation of an amount of injection of the fuel injection valve for stable fuel injection.